1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object fastening device for fastening an object to a receiving part, a machine tool, a robot, and a method of fastening an object to a receiving part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system which uses a hydraulic cylinder to clamp a workpiece or other object with a receiving member and machines or otherwise performs work on that object, it is known to change the force by which the hydraulic cylinder clamps the object between a step of confirming whether the object suitably sits on the receiving member and the step of performing work on the object (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-201742A).
According to the conventional system, since it was not possible to finely adjust the force which was applied by the hydraulic cylinder on the object, the object might be damaged when foreign matter entered between the object and receiving member upon clamping the object to the receiving member.